Red team history
The events, alliances, senators, and other notable nations are listed below. History Red Under the New Pacific Order The Cross Atlantic Treaty Organization which was soon renamed the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization started as an alliance on both the Red and Green teams but with the emergence of the New Pacific Order on the red team GATO decided in February 2006 to move to the Brown trading sphere where no other alliance resided at the time. Since then the red team has been dominated primarily by the NPO. NPO's dominance first occurred with the Moldavi Doctrine and later re-affirmed with the Revenge Doctrine. These two Documents Declare unaffiliated nations on the Red team off limits to tech raid and the New Pacific Order claiming the Red sphere as their sole domain. It states that other alliances are not permitted to reside on Red without Pacifican consent, nor are Senate candidates from outside the NPO membership tolerated. The Moldavi Doctrine was declared null and void on August 14, 2008 with the issuance on the Rebel Virginia Doctrine by Vox Populi (2nd). This however was largely ignored by all discerning nations and alliances and the Moldavi Doctrine has thus not been affected. Karma War The Karma War was possibly the largest event to affect Red Team after the Moldavi Doctrine. The New Pacific Order's massive loss of strength and political control during the conflict made the Moldavi Doctrine untenable. As a result, a number of Red team alliances formed during and after the war. Two Red alliances, FIRE and CoJ, were especially important in challenging Pacifican control of the Red team. On June 13, the Moldavi Doctrine was rescinded by Emperor TrotskysRevenge with the Revenge Doctrine being modified. FIRE eventually disbanded, though it made its mark by being the first large red alliance besides the NPO. As of July 26, the decommissioning of military per the peace terms between the New Pacific Order and its opponents took The New Pacific Order off the sanction list for the first time since more than three years ago; however, subsequent growth will likely allow them to regain a sanction spot with ease. Cult of Justitia Cult of Justitia was one the first notable Red team alliances formed to challenge the Moldavi Doctrine, and though it is a micro-alliance, it remains influential due to this distinction. United Earth Directorate The Directorate is another new alliance on the Red Team. It has experienced rapid growth, and is currently the second strongest alliance on the Red Team since the fall of FIRE. Spearheaded by Roofus, and co-engineered by King Death 2, it continues to grow. Monolith Monolith is a new alliance currently residing within the Red Sphere which focuses on bringing a more demonic, yet fair approach to the table. It is pro-unity of the Red Team, and anti-monopolistic as a result of the past history of Red Team, where only the New Pacific Order promoted a closed community which prevented alliances such as Monolith to form. With the repeal of the Moldavi Doctrine, this no longer is the case, yet they would prefer it if the doctrine is never brought back in any shape or form. Alliances As of 18 August 2009, these alliances currently exist on the Red Sphere. Along with unaligned nations, the sphere totals 1896 nations, over 12 million national strength and a team score of 65.77. Current Alliances Former Alliances Notable rulers Some rulers had a major impact on the events on the Red team: *Dilber, New Pacific Order *Ivan Moldavi, New Pacific Order *kingzog, Vox Populi *Velken, Soviet Union *New Reverie, League of Small Superpowers *Rebel Virginia, Federated Allied Independence League *TrotskysRevenge, New Pacific Order } Senators category:Team-specific history category:Red team